Description: (Applicant's Description) The scientific goals of the Cell Biology Program are 1)to understand the mechanisms of cell proliferation and cell death and of cancer development, progression, invasion and metastasis, and 2)to develop cancer intervention strategies based on this understanding. The Program endeavors to enhance infrastructure support for this research by providing seminars, core support and mentoring, by conducting recruitments, and by facilitating research collaborations. The Cell Biology Program's unifying research theme comprises the regulatory mechanisms involved in proliferation and apoptosis, membrane traffic and receptor recycling, cell surface interactions and motility, and their applications to cancer. There are three partially overlapping focus areas: "Proliferation and Apoptosis," "Host-Tumor Interactions," and "Membrane Traffic." The Program includes an outstanding signaling group with two HHMI investigators and a Jimmy V awardee, and it has generated numerous intra- and inter-program collaborations and several jointly held research grants. The 29 members of the Program have about $7.5 million in annual direct cost grant support. This includes 14 projects funded by the NCI and other cancer (peer-reviewed) agencies totaling over $900,000 in annual direct support, as well as several program project and other multi-member grants. The Program's activities include the establishment of a new seminar series, the organization of interdisciplinary basic-clinical minisymposia, the granting of pilot and postdoctoral development awards, the participation in core development (protein analysis, mass spectrometry, and cell imaging), and the recruitment of a new faculty member in the area of cell adhesion/motility/metastasis.